Hilary's Pilot Flight
Plot Hilary wants to be ready for the airshow.So she sends The Genies, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Mermaid Coral to learn how to fly an airplane.Then she sends Molly, Zach and Leah to the bird society to learn how to become a veterinarian. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jaxon Mercey as Alan # Angelina Wahler as Gabriela # Claire Corlett as Savannah # Michael Daingerfield as Terry # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Susan Roman as Grace # Sam Vincent as Sulley Transcript Prologue (The episode starts off with Hilary testing her model plane for the airshow.) * Me: “Pretty awesome right.” * Savannah: “What are you doing Hilary.” * Me: “I’m practicing for the AirShow.I can’t wait.It’s gonna be awesome.” (Hilary’s cousin Terry has arrived.) * Terry: “Hello Hilary.” * Me: “Oh Hello.Terry.” * Savannah: “Who’s that.” * Me: “Savannah this is my cousin Terry.” * Alan: “Oh man.” * Gabriela: “It must be Terry.” * Terry: “I’m gonna win the airshow in no time at all.” * Me: “Well.Why don’t we make it a bet.The loser has to make a severe crash landing.” * Terry: “Deal.” * Alan: “Oh no.” * Gabriela: “When did this turn into a bet.” (The Go For It With Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins * Me: “Here comes the Guppy Scouts now.She always wanted to be a pilot.Mermaid Coral.They’re so glittery and full of glitter.Glimmer and Chloe.They’re always full of excitement and fun.Zach and Leah.He likes to pretend to be someone else.Goby.She likes poetry.Well.I think she’ll write a poem about me.Molly.He likes to find out what the word means.So does everyone else.Nonny.Her nickname is the Sweetie Pie.Because.She’s so sweet.Oona.He likes to hop his way to the adventure.Gil.She loves to tap dance her way to the awesomeness.Deema.” (The screen dissolves to the scoreboard.) * Me: “Let’s get an update on the scores.The Genies are in 7th place with 210 points.Goby is in 6th place with 220 points.Nonny is in 5th place with 230 Points.Deema is in 4th place with 240 points.Mermaid Coral is in 3rd place with 250 points.We‘re log-jammed in the two Spot.Zach, Leah, Gil and Oona all with 260 points and Molly is standing alone at 1st place with 280 points.” (The Guppies are in their seats.Hilary is drinking a glass of water.But Terry pushed her sitting on her seat away.) * Terry: “Hello Guppy Scouts.Welcome to another Fintastic episode of...” * Me: “Not this time Terry.Ya know I’m drawing the line here.Now you can’t really host my show.Sorry about that Guys.This is my cousin Terry.” * All: “Hi Terry.Hello.” * Me: “You can practice your flying in the backyard.But...” * Terry: “Why don’t you go to the backyard.Step into my footprints for a change.” * Me: “Seriously.We made a bet remember.” * All: (Laughter). * Terry: “Okay fine.” (Terry went outside to the backyard.) * Mermaid Coral: “Yeah.I think you kinda handle that well.” * Me: “I gotta love him.He is my cousin after all.Now look guys.Terry‘s in town because today’s the day of the airshow.We recently made a bet.And i’m not losing to Terry This time.But I got an idea.For any other words.It brings us to today’s two awesome challenges.Challenge #1.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “Zach, Leah and Molly.I’m counting on you all.This is Grace.Not only is she a doctor.She’s a veterinarian.And I think you three might have recognized her from the Sneezles Challenge in Season 3.So your veterinarian gear is in wagon and everything you need to know is in that mailboxes.So Go For It.” * Zach: “Let’s go.” * Leah: “Awesome.” * Molly: “Bye Guys.” * All: “Bye Guys.Have fun.” (Zach, Leah and Molly left Studio GSCH.) * Me: “Okay.Have fun Guys.” (Hilary swam over to Alan and Gabriela.) * All: “Hi Alan.Hi Gabriela.” * Me: “Did you guys hear that.Terry thinks he can do better than take flying lessons than me(Laughs).” * Deema: “Uh Hilary.I don’t think Alan and Gabriela are laughing.” * Alan: “Hilary.Here.” * Me: “What.What is this.The viewer rating jump to 21 points when Terry said hi to the Guppy Scouts.” * All: “Oh no.Uh Oh.” * Me: “Okay.Look.That’s just a fluke.Taking flying lessons takes a lot of pressure.Which brings us to Challenge #2.” * All: (Cheering). * Me: “Gil, Goby, Nonny, Mermaid Coral, Glimmer and Chloe.You’re gonna help me win the airshow and I’m counting on you all.This is Sulley.He’s a really great Pilot and I think you all might have recognize him from the first class challenge from Season 4.Your instructions are in the mailbox and your pilot gear is on the shelf.So Go For It.” * Gil: “Awesome.” * All: “Bye Guys.See you later.” (The Guppies had left Studio GSCH.) * Me: “As determined by the Getter 5000.Oona and Deema have stayed behind the Studio for today’s show.But.They’ll be eligible to win points during the Half Time Quiz Show.Don’t forget.We have the Go For It Fairness Guarantee.All the contestants will be competing for the same number of points by the Grand Finale.So.For the two teams out on the challenges.Up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally.So What are we waiting for.Let’s get the latest on Zach, Leah and Molly.” Let The Challenges Begin The Half Time Quiz Show The Continued Challenges The Triumph Tally Epilogue Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall